Example embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to an integrated circuit. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, an operating method thereof, and/or an electronic device including the same.
Electronic devices, such as a smartphone, a mobile device, and a tablet, provide a user with various functions. Functions that an electronic device supports are increasing to cope with various demands of the user. An electronic device that supports a wireless charging function as well as a wired charging function is emerging according to such a trend.
Also, the electronic device may support a payment function through magnetic secure transmission (MST). The MST-based payment function replaces existing card-type payments and provides the user with the payment function through the electronic device. For this reason, electronic devices with the payment function are increasing.
However, an area of an electronic device, in particular, a mobile device may be limited due to a device characteristic. As such, there may be restrictions on mounting various components to perform various functions in the mobile device. Accordingly, a semiconductor integrated circuit that performs various functions while occupying a small area is needed.